happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweets (BuckandChuck)
Sweet is an HTFF Character. Character Bio Sweets is a blue rabbit who is a baker. She often wears a chef's hat and sometimes an apron.. She has two brothers, Doc and Graves. Like her name implies, she mostly bakes sweets, like cupcakes or sweet rolls, but she also makes other baked goods. Sweets is probably the kindest and the smartest of the three rabbit siblings, as she likes to help others out and can be seen handing out free food to poorer characters. Her smarts come from the fact that she almost never needs a cookbook to make a food, as she has many recipes memorized..however even then she doesn't always get it right and can mess up a recipe and maybe even cause death. Sweets also doesn't hate many things but what she does hate, she hates with a fiery passion. The things she hates are bugs, theives and Nutty (and most nutty sues) Episodes Starring roles *Sugar and Slice *As You Dish *Candy You Do This *Triple Threat *Rolling In The Dough *I Loaf You * Specialist Trios * House Kringle * Bake and Take * It's No Yolk * Duck and Cover * Kiss the Chef * Hare Heir * Whipped Scream * Milk Kringle * Panda-cakes * This is It * Give Flying Papers * House Kringle 2 Featuring roles *Mall for one *Hamming it up *Pie And By *The Ginger-dread Man *Recipe for Disaster *Jail Boar *Attention Seeker *Clams and Crystals *Donut Disturb *Sphere to Stay *Cupcake War *Extra Cheese *Pukes of Hazard *I'm Under Attract *Rushing Time *Cease of Cake *Dead Over Heels Appearances *Candy Canes and Bloody Lanes aglow *Cut-Off Claws (on a photo) *Food Fight *A Crafty Escape *Two Fat Guys and a Chef *Triple Trouble *Cloak and Digger *Now You're Cookie *You Can't Bamboozle Me *For Water It's Worth Deaths #Mall for one: Ran over by a shopping cart. #Sugar and slice: Impaled on rolling pin. #Hamming it up.: Face gets cut by glass. #As You Dish: Impaled by knives. #Candy You Do This: Hit by Nutty's candy apple. #Triple Threat: Skull gets cracked by a stick. #Pie And By: Eye impaled by fork. #Specialist Trios: Beheaded by a shovel head. #Cut-Off Claws: Killed by Claws prior to the episode. #Recipe for Disaster: Cut in half vertically by a mechanical door. #Bake and Take: Killed in explosion. #It's No Yolk: Eyes melt. #Jail Boar: Blown to bits. #Duck and Cover: Killed by Yip (debatable). #Kiss the Chef: Sliced in half by a dumpster lid. #Whipped Scream: Head is forcefully filled with whipped cream. #Triple Trouble: Her face being pushed and melted by the grill. #Milk Kringle - Turned into a cookie by Noc Noc. #Attention Seeker - Head impaled by a knife. #Clams and Crystals - Beheaded. #This is It - Face burned and melted by burned pie. #Sphere to Stay - Impaled and crushed by Quartz. #Cupcake War - Hit by a car. #Extra Cheese - Semi-decapitated by pizza paddle. #Give Flying Papers - Electrocuted and burned. #For Water It's Worth - Burned to death. #Rushing Time - Crushed between the door and the wall. #Dead Over Heels - Decapitated by a plate. Injuries *Cease of Cake - Poisoned and had her limbs pinned into the floor. Trivia *She has been a love interest of both Boz and Chef Meow. *She appears most out of the three rabbit siblings. *She has the exact same survival rate as Mime: 35.89% Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 14 Introductions Category:Characters with relatives